


【亮仓】我想上的那个小可爱居然上了我

by Akesa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akesa/pseuds/Akesa
Summary: 我只是想吃平时对小黄百般宠溺调戏温柔的小绿，怎么看都是攻，结果在床上被百般欺负的剧情。↑以上都没写出来





	【亮仓】我想上的那个小可爱居然上了我

**Author's Note:**

> 看标题就知道了  
> 很OOC  
> 青梅竹马的故事  
> 有狗血
> 
> 第一次开车。没吃过猪肉也没见过猪跑。请各位自行跳车逃亡求生。

锦户和大仓初次见面的情景还是很符合少女漫画的设定的。

 

刚搬家到新地方的大仓正是处于人生路不熟的境地。在这个陌生的地方完全没有小伙伴可以玩耍。

 

当大仓跟着妈妈到邻居家打招呼的时候，只是撅着小嘴巴坐到一旁，小大人一般跟着妈妈。

 

大仓夫人牵起大仓的手，对着锦户夫人介绍自家的孩子。

 

那边锦户夫人就笑着说自家有个年龄相近的小孩，真是巧合。转头就喊了句:“亮ちゃん！”接着大仓就看到一个和他差不多大的人跑过来，满脸好奇地盯着他看。

 

“这是大仓忠义君噢，只比你小半年。”锦户夫人笑吟吟。

 

大仓夫人也接了句，“这是锦户亮君。能成为朋友就好了呢。”

 

“你好！”锦户大声地和对方打招呼。大仓也对他说你好。

 

这是两个人不怎么有趣的初次见面。

 

 

锦户平时在家中是末子，哥哥们平时也懒得陪他玩。刚好来了个小邻居，恨不得天天都和他一起玩。大仓更是一样。

 

在一起玩了不到一天就弄好了关系，开始互相称呼たくん和亮ちゃん。

 

小孩子的友谊一旦开始了，就是以火山爆发的趋势发展。加上锦户比大仓大了那么半年，又是家中小儿子。大仓的到来顿时让他有了大哥的感觉。巧合大仓转到他的班级，于是迅速带大仓融入学校和班级。

 

一起上下学，一起玩耍，一起做作业，一起恶作剧，分享零食，分享趣事，分享东西。这些已经好像是理所当然的事般。

 

长大到青春期的男孩们也并没有分生。也依旧是嘻嘻哈哈地小打小闹。可青春期这个微妙的年龄总是充满了对各种各样事物的好奇。锦户和大仓也不能免幸。

 

锦户留在大仓家里玩游戏，两人盘着腿随意地坐在地上，等电视发出游戏结束的提示音时，锦户无聊地倒在地板，大仓已经习惯了，伸手去拿放在一旁的水果咬了口。毕竟暑假太漫长，父母都在工作，他们俩在一起玩的游戏也通关得差不多。

 

这时锦户好像想起了什么，蹦起来，去翻一进大仓家门口就被扔到沙发的背包。他掏出一盒东西握在手里，用小骄傲的表情问他:“你知道这是什么吗？”

“什么东西？”大仓迷惑。

“是烟。”青春期的男孩子们永远对大人所说的禁忌之物充满了好奇，对大人所说的不能做事反而更想做。

“诶，亮ちゃん怎么弄来的?”

“我哥扔在卧室里，我偷偷拿过来的。也只有几根罢了。”

大仓好奇地盯着那盒烟，“亮ちゃん知道怎么吸烟的吗？”

锦户毫不在意，“不知道，反正我看过我哥吸。可以试试。”接着他示意大仓去抽屉里拿了打火机。

 

待大仓拿到了打火机便一起走向大仓的卧室。锦户好像想到什么似的用手肘推了推大仓，“你家有空气清新剂吗？有的话就顺便拿过来。”大仓应了下来。

 

当大仓走进卧房时，锦户立马招呼他。

 

他点燃了烟，然后深深地吸了一口，意外地被呛到了，不断咳嗽，连眼眶都有点发红。

 

大仓坐在一旁顺了顺他的背，“什么感觉?”

 

“咳咳……苦。真不懂为什么大人喜欢吸这个。”锦户摇头，递过去给他，“试下?”

 

大仓接过来，学着他的样子吸了口，便吐出一大团烟。锦户用手扇了扇，“你别全吐出来，要吸进去才行。”

 

于是俩人一起研究该怎么吸烟。怎么样才能像电视剧上的人吸得那么帅。把剩下的那几条烟试过后，便打开风扇，试图把烟味驱去，还喷了空气清新剂。

 

淡淡烟味的苦涩和甜到腻的芳甜混在一起逼得大仓直犯恶心。

 

从结果上来说，第一次吸烟并没有给大仓带来什么好的回忆。

 

同样在那个暑假，锦户到大仓家留宿，一起玩游戏玩到深夜。大仓洗漱好后正准备睡觉时，锦户戳了戳他。

 

大仓疑惑地看向他。锦户拿着一本封面是穿着暴露比基尼的女生杂志，悄声问他:“你有看过吗？”

 

“亮ちゃん！！”大仓匆忙夺回那本来自同学好意塞给他的杂志，恼羞成怒道:“别乱翻啊。”

 

“干嘛那么生气，我又不笑你。我哥也有类似的杂志啊。”锦户搞不懂大仓的反应。

 

大仓内心吼叫亮ちゃん哥哥能不能把东西收好，不要随便地放啊！

 

奇妙的心理作用在作祟闹得大仓十分的尴尬。“快点睡觉。”大仓赶着锦户。

 

锦户看他这个反应也知道他是恼羞了，便也不说什么躺下睡了。

 

 

随着年龄的增长，大仓的身高也渐渐地增加，样子也逐渐长开。而锦户虽然拥有一副帅气英俊的脸，可是身高颇娇小了点。

 

锦户曾不愤地问大仓:“你怎么长那么高了？明明小时候还是我比你高。”

 

“因为亮ちゃん偏食嘛。”

明明是锦户比大仓年长了半年，可身高却是大仓比锦户高了一个头。

 

虽然会有女同学不停地夸锦户可爱，但是也有一些不怀好意的男同学仗着自己比锦户高就欺负他。

其实锦户也不是什么好惹的人，从小就和家里的兄弟打架，只是招架不住几个人一起攻势。

大仓正在找他一起回去，就恰好看到他们几个人围着锦户。顿时火气涌上心头，直接冲过去加入混战。

结果两边都没什么好果子吃。身上都一青一紫，回家被锦户和大仓太太抓着训斥了很久。

尤其锦户还对大仓有点小内疚，如果不是他，那大仓就不会受伤了。对此大仓弃之以鼻，关你什么事，都怪那群人跑来欺负亮ちゃん。

这算是男人的勋章?总之接下来几天，锦户对大仓那是有求必应，乖乖地让干什么就干什么。加上锦户那小身板和可怜的下垂眼，大仓反而感觉自己多了一个乖巧听话的弟弟，极大满足了他的兄长心理。可惜这种态度没持续几天就打回原形。

 

 

身为一名健全的男生，大仓找准父母不在家，弟弟们出去玩的时机，把从同班同学手上借来的碟插入电视机中。可惜他算漏了他的对门邻居的小伙伴。

“大仓！”锦户边在门外叫喊边按下门铃。大仓只得匆匆忙忙按下暂停键，跑出房门，帮锦户开门。

大仓打开大门，锦户自顾自的走进他家，脱下鞋子，往里面走去，“今天我哥又带了他朋友回家了，我今天来你家留宿。”

“不去洗个澡吗？”

“在家已经洗了啦。”锦户推开卧室门，“本来都快睡了，结果哥他带了两个朋友回来吵到不行，我就过来这边了。”他直直走向床，正面趴倒在床上。

大仓也只能随他去，看他那个样子好像想睡觉一样，就打算把碟拿出来关掉直接睡觉。

锦户一转头就看到屏幕上显示的画面，就喊住他:“哎，先别关，看了再睡吧。”他滚个身落在毛茸茸的地毯上。

大仓看他误会了以为是电影的情形，想解释一下，“……亮ちゃん……这不是普通电影……是……”  
锦户转头看向他，他做出口型，就明白了。

他反而坏笑一下，“没关系啊，那个我们也可以一起看嘛。”他斜眼看向大仓，“难道你还害羞了？”

“害羞个屁。”大仓瞪着锦户。对锦户把他形容得像个女生表示不满，但不知道为何当他面对锦户时对这些东西总是难以启齿。大仓把这归咎于他对锦户的弟弟心理，结果是锦户比他大。

“那就过来。”锦户一把拽住大仓的胳膊，也把他拉到地上。

剧情很是老套。一对年轻高中生情侣在你侬我侬的气氛下直接在空无一人的教室里上演限制级画面。男生在接吻的同时把对方的衣物解开，露出一双巨乳。对比屏幕上发出的热烈的呼吸声，房间里倒是一篇寂静。

大仓没敢看向锦户，总觉得有点尴尬。但他的确有点兴奋，毕竟一段时间没发泄了。

接着男生掀开女生的裙子，黑色蕾丝边内裤褪到膝盖，然后用手伸进在对方的穴口搅动，上半身还在疯狂地接吻，口水都流了出来。男生一手抚慰女生的下体，一手搂住她的后背，把脸埋在双乳内。女生因此发出矫揉造作的呻吟。

大仓已经半硬了起来，可还是忍着不去碰下他的“兄弟”。毕竟他旁边活生生的气息还好像很平稳的样子。

等屏幕上的画面终于开始正戏的时候，大仓实在忍不住，也不管面子什么的了，悄悄把手伸进睡裤了，套弄着自己，尽量控制住自己的呼吸，不要太急促。

不经意地侧头一看，正好对上了锦户的视线。他也把手伸进了内裤里，甚至松绑了他的运动裤，在做些什么实在是不言而喻。

锦户倒不觉得有什么尴尬，眨了眨眼睛，低声说:“这是正常生理反应来着，你羞什么啊？”

大仓已经不想搭理他，更不想和他说什么，收回视线，看向屏幕。锦户看他那样就觉得好玩，凑近一些，几乎是手臂贴着手臂的状态，他能感觉到在他凑上去的那一刻，大仓抖了一抖。

大仓又瞪了他一眼，可惜他正处于兴奋状态，那一眼不仅一点都不吓人，还带了点若有若无的情欲味道。锦户轻笑了一声，“我帮帮你吧。”便伸手过去，就着大仓的手揉搓他那玩意。

音响还在播放着女生那故作的呻吟。大仓知道自己该拒绝的，可就着锦户的手，他反而硬得更厉害些。锦户最近在学吉他，手指有层薄薄的茧，而且他还很熟练，那触感刺激着他的下体开始吐出几滴浊液。

大仓垂下眼帘。锦户反而像闹着玩一样，一手揉着对方的下体，一手彻底脱下他的运动裤和内裤，用脚蹬开，便双腿分开跨坐在大仓身上。大仓彻底吓了一跳，下意识左手扶住他的后腰。锦户顺着他的手，调整一下身体往前，面对面坐得更加近。两侧的腿伸直夹住他的腰，两个人性器碰到一起。

还没等大仓来得及说些什么，锦户就直接把两个人的东西一起握着套弄。大仓的手直接僵在一旁，锦户用手肘推了推他。大仓抬起头，看到锦户满脸恶作剧成功的笑意，下垂眼却是写满可爱和无辜。

大仓撇过头，对锦户进行投降。行吧，谁让亮ちゃん那么爱恶作剧。还是也学着锦户的样子圈住下体。

屏幕上的女生好像快到了高潮，呻吟一声比一声大，还乱七八糟地喊着一些浑话。两个人也收到了刺激，加快了速度。两个人的距离不到5厘米，呼吸融成一片，发出炽热的气息。

在那女生彻底到达了高潮的时候，他们俩同时射了出来。粘稠的液体粘在两个人的手上，还染了一点到大仓的裤子上。

“准备很充分啊。”锦户调侃他，声音有点小沙哑，伸手去拿放在大仓那侧的盒纸。

大仓没搭理他，也去抽纸抹去身上的体液。“……生气了？”锦户去看他的神情。“没有。”大仓顺带去擦对方的手指。只是对没办法对亮ちゃん生气的自己感到无奈罢了。

 

那次之后，两个人的关系好像到了一种不可言喻的暧昧状态。心不照宣地推了所有女生的告白和约会请求。一旦有休息放假的时间更是黏在一起，玩游戏也好，看电视也好。可谁都没有主动说出任何一句和那天相关的话。

 

不过是偶然一起去便利店买快要用完的沐浴露。当大仓提着篮子去结账的时候，锦户好似漫不经心地往篮子扔了些东西，便推开他，随意说:“这次我来结账吧，你先出去等我。”

那个形状……如果不是口香糖就是保险套了吧。而且看亮ちゃん反应后者的可能性更大些。大仓走到便利店外面。更可怕的是他完全没想过要拒绝亮ちゃん呢。大仓叹了一口气。算了走步看步吧。

外面天气正好，烈阳高照。等他们回到家里，已经有一层薄汗附在背上，难受得不行。大仓立马打开了空调，可惜老式空调没办法立马升温，闷热的空气在屋内流动。

锦户给大仓递过一只冰棍，就自己撕开自己那根，开始吃了起来。大仓也学着他坐在地上，吃起了冰棍。

终于缓解了点暑气，脑子回了神，锦户看向大仓，大仓正在舔着冰棍，因为牙齿敏感只能把冰棍舔到常温再咬下。他鲜艳的舌头顺着冰棍反复舔舐，像只无辜的小动物在喝水。锦户想起了裤袋里的保险套，还有附送的润滑液，觉得热气又冒了上来。

“……大仓……”锦户沙哑地声音吸引了他的注意。大仓抬头看他，他的双瞳充斥了很多东西，可最明显的是关于情欲的渴求和一如既往依赖含情的眼神。他当然懂那是什么意思。

大仓决定投降，算了他不说就不说吧，我知道就行。移开了视线，“……等吃完冰棍先吧……”怎么感觉比刚才更热了呢。

可能是因为两个人都心不在焉的缘故，锦户飞速把冰棍咬断吃完了，大仓还在慢慢地吃，没有注意到另一边融化了的冰棍，顺着落在他手里，黏糊糊的一片。正当他想去拿纸巾的时候，锦户环住他的手腕，靠过来舔了舔被冰水弄脏的手指。大仓手那么一颤，整个冰棍掉在了地板上。

大仓很想找个洞把自己埋起来，怎么可以因为被添了手指就动摇成这样。锦户笑了一下，好像意识到对方的羞耻，便开口替他解围:“我来收拾，你去洗澡吧。”

他是故意，绝对是故意的，用那么低沉声音和他说话。大仓晕乎乎地走进了浴室。

他出来了。锦户看向浴室。他还是穿着经常在家穿的黑色有乐队图案宽大背心和短裤。发尾好像沾了点水汽，还有水珠粘在他脖子上。停停停。锦户强行按了暂停键，“我也去洗澡了。”

“……好。”大仓也故意没去看他。等他把浴室门拉上后，便整个人倒在床上，滚了圈，把脸埋在枕头。

锦户洗澡很快，不一会就出来了。他出来就看到大仓坐在床边，用那种湿漉漉的眼神看过来，有羞耻，有恼羞。他忍住没笑，就走过去温柔地吻了他。

两个人用得都是那只新买的沐浴露，同样的香气弥漫在彼此的呼吸中。锦户支起一条腿插进他两腿之间抵住他的下体，还恶劣地用膝盖摩擦。大仓抓住他的肩膀，用力地咬了对方的下唇。

下一秒就被推倒在床上。锦户顺着他的轮廓吻了下去:额头，眉毛，眼睛，脸颊，嘴角，下巴。手也没老实呆着，解开他的短裤，隔着内裤揉捏他的欲望。接着就跑去脖子进攻，细细啃咬他的脖子，舔了舔喉结。手也往上延伸，抚上大仓的侧腰，用指尖划过他的人鱼线 ，反复抚摸他的腰线酸得他软下了腰。

“起来一下。”锦户的声音已经哑了一些。大仓抬起身，锦户就脱去那件背心。手按上他的乳尖，他的乳尖意外地小，不断用拇指去按压，慢慢硬了以来。大仓只想抬起腿把身上的人踹飞。

在大仓实行他的行动之前，锦户终于停止逗弄他。扒下他被前端吐水而沾湿的内裤，用手抚弄下性器，划过会阴，按到了穴口处。大仓僵硬了。

锦户轻轻拍了拍他大腿，捏了一把腰间。把枕头垫在他腰下，就掏出那保险套和润滑液。他先把保险套套到手上，再把那赠送的润滑液全倒在那上面，慢慢探进穴口。意外比他想象中容易打开，下意识地往他看去。就看到大仓用手肘遮住脸，耳朵红得不得了。

死也不会告诉他，他在洗澡的时候偷偷自己扩张过。大仓咬着下唇，忿忿地想。

锦户增加了两根手指，轻缓地开始抽动，一会便发出水声。大仓咬着自己的手腕，也不是很疼，可感觉很……怪异。速度开始加快，原本软了一点的性器又开始变硬。

扩张一直在持续，锦户变换着不同角度去试探他的深处。另一只手去逗弄他的乳尖和侧腰。大仓实在受不了，小声地骂他:“你到底还做不做？”锦户也忍得难受看他那反应应该差不多了，便脱下内裤，套上套子。

扶着性器打算往穴口里探，结果刚进去了前端就被咬得死死的。他只得去啃咬大仓的肩膀，让他放松，一手摸着他的侧脸，让他抬头。吻了上去，锦户把舌尖伸进大仓口中，勾着对方的舌尖和他一起共舞。大仓分了些意识在口中的纠缠，下体放松了一些。锦户就趁机把性器塞了进去。

大仓疼得狠狠地咬了一口他，血都冒了出来。眉头紧皱，禁咬牙关，一声不吭。虽然本来就知道亮ちゃん很大，可这样亲身体验就觉得真的太大了。大仓闭上双眼。锦户也就没动，吮去嘴上血迹，吻上对方紧闭的双瞳和鼻子。

等大仓稍微适应了一些，锦户才敢开始动。先是缓慢地抽插，渐渐地控制不住速度，开始加快。锦户双手掐着他的腰，头埋在大仓的颈窝，嗅着他的荷尔蒙。

撞击在某一点时，大仓控制不住地叫了声，比平时的声音要高，也更轻柔。锦户就不断地往那个地方冲击。

大仓喘息声越来越大，越来越来快，小小的呻吟更是只不住地往外冒，像煮开水的小气泡不断冒出然后炸裂。他过长的刘海扫到睫毛处，显得特别乖。吐息时若有若无艳丽的舌头可以透过那瓣丰厚的嘴唇看见。高挺通透的鼻梁隐隐抽动，骨节分明的手因为拽住床单而爆出青筋，原本白洁的脖子也留下红印，胸膛一起一伏，诱人到不行。

锦户俯下去吸允他的耳朵，手握住他的下体也加快了撸动的速度。锦户呢喃:“喜欢你。”用他沙哑低沉的声音。大仓颤了一下，射了出来。

然后锦户挺动了几下也射了出来。他从大仓穴口退了出来，带出了一片液体，弄脏了床单。

大仓累得一塌糊涂，脸上的热气也没被空调消去。“……我也是。”大仓的细语被锦户捕捉到，笑得傻兮兮的，又给了他新晋恋人一个吻。

 

END.


End file.
